<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dropped All Defenses (Completely) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714557">Dropped All Defenses (Completely)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom!Rita/Sub!Reader</p><p>Rita needs a little help forgetting a horrible day...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rita Calhoun/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dropped All Defenses (Completely)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first you think you hear Rita curse, but you don’t really move. She has often had an outburst like this when someone she should have saved is failed. It is never her fault, you’ve told her that more than you care to think. </p><p>You rise only when she stumbles slightly, move to greet her, stunned into silence by the tears in her eyes. She grips you tightly enough that you know what she needs, she would never ask but you know anyway.</p><p>You lead her to the bedroom slowly, let her grip you as tightly as she likes, aware of how miserable she is even now. She stands like a statue when you move to undress her, sits only when you guide her to the bed, her eyes closing when you run a hand through her hair on letting it free fully from the style she always pulls it into, taking your time to brush her hair, she sighs again when you move to smooth it into a neat plait, less messy than the one she has when she chooses to let you lead, this one is more her style, neat, tidy, classy. She won’t ask for anything but smiles when you nudge her back onto the bed, moving to undress yourself, arranging anything she may want close to hand for her to reach on the usual small table you use when it’s her turn to have control, moving away to free your own hair, restyling it. She smiles a little more when she notes you haven’t removed the collar she once gifted you, proud to be claimed even now. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Even now she speaks softly, but you smile, settle against her with a near purr of agreement. </p><p>“Oh yes.”</p><p>She takes it slow, enjoying the soft noises she can draw from you with a light touch and light nail scratches. She has never been heavy handed, always careful but always so proud when you let her take control. </p><p>Despite agreeing you are nervous, at first, but she takes control with a light trail of hands into your hair, pulling you up from where you settled against her to steal a deep, claiming, kiss. You moan softly into her kiss, trembling just a little when long fingers trail from your hair to your neck, a light reassuring squeeze proving she remembers everything you agreed. </p><p>Her touch is never demanding but you tremble all the same, unable to hide how much you love her, even like this, even slightly more dominant than usual. Gentle hands, long and nimble fingers, trail over your skin, skating firm nail marks across your back, a scratch but not vicious. </p><p>Her hand never moves from your neck, pulling you deeper into a kiss that is ever more firm and powerful, her claim deepening. She runs the same hand that marked your back up again, then in, her grip light but firm at your chest, her smirk clear at the whine that escapes you, she rarely bothers to be this possessive, but you do love her like this. Demandingly tender, powerfully determined to claim you in ways you never forget. </p><p>“Mine…”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>She smirks at you again, then kisses you a second time, more powerfully and more stubborn than before. </p><p>“Trust me?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>She kisses you again, deeply, fiercely this time. She soon has you on your back on the bed, positioned as she likes you most, guiding your hands to the top of the bed. You let your hands rest against the bars there, arching just slightly to Rita’s touch. She smirks then, gently teasing at your chest with a firm hand, her other resting at your hips, squeezing gently, a promise to keep her touch fair and not overly painful. She squeezes your chest one more time, then slides a hand around onto your back, guiding you up just enough to let her latch delicately onto each one, lavishing attention with both her lips and tongue at your chest. </p><p>She has not moved her hand from your hip, using strong, slim and powerfully muscled legs, the same ones you usually enjoy massaging after a long day, to guide you open for her touch. When she does move her hand from your hip it is slow, gentle, even now. She is always careful with you, slow but not unfairly teasing. She takes her time to tease you, gentle fingertips brushing over your clit just long enough to drag a moan from you before she moves, nudging you still more open, her voice warm when she looks up from her attentions. </p><p>“You can touch.”</p><p>She eases two fingers into you at first, easing you into a slow pace, smirking when your hands finally do press against her, one gripping at her back, gentle but still gripping enough to show your presence. The other slipping into her hair, not pulling, more pushing it from her face. Her pace slows for a moment, her lips brushing over yours when you moan before she moves to brush her lips at your ear. </p><p>“Good girl… relax for me…”</p><p>You nod meekly, give into her fully, relaxing under her touch even as she adds another finger, eyes focused on your face, flickering to your lips only twice before she claims your lips with a fierce kiss. She ups her pace, then, sensing what she wants, pushes you on a little more. </p><p>“Let it go…”</p><p>The command itself is enough, her voice warm and husky. You let go, give her your release more than you mean to, not once thinking about what happens next, she smirks against your lips, easing you down with a sweet smile.</p><p>“How do you always know what I need?”</p><p>She speaks softly, releasing you gently as she moves to settle with you, freeing you from your position before she adds a quieter ‘thank you’ whispered into your ear. She seems happier now and you can’t help speaking softly. </p><p>“I know you, Rita… I also know that asshole had you thinking you were useless. Which you aren’t, and never could be.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>